Kentucky Saddler
The Kentucky Saddler is a horse breed featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is among the top tiers of horses available. The Kentucky Saddler is described as being "golden pearl in color," though it is technically a palomino. Of the three top tier horses, it has the average speed of the three and average damage resistance, with high stamina. A chance to break this horse is present at the end of the mission "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions", received from Bonnie MacFarlane. Deed The deed for this horse can be purchased at any general store for $1500, or $750 with high enough honor, after you have successfully broken the horse at least once. Deeds are permanent items, meaning they are not single use items. You can use a deed as many times as you like, and it will still remain in your inventory. Usage of a deed will allow you to respawn your horse in the event it is killed or you would simply like to switch horses. Trivia *This breed was developed primarily from the Thoroughbred and the Naragansett Pacer. *Another, and more commonly associated, name for this breed is the American Saddlebred. The name 'Kentucky Saddler' was likely chosen over 'American Saddlebred' because of the close spelling to another good horse in the game, the American Standardbred. *It is notable for its tremendous showy action in all gaits, its well-formed, swanlike neck with aristocratic arch, and its uplifted tail. *This breed is characterized by a satin coat of brown, black, or chestnut, often with a white face and leg markings. * The Kentucky Saddler can be found in Multiplayer. It can most often be found at Manzanita, being ridden or pulling wagons. It can also be found during the Tesoro Azul hideout in Mexico being ridden by one of the bandits. * This breed may be a reference to Esperanza, a character from DreamWorks "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron". * A low honor player looking for a free 3 star horse should go to Manzanita Post. There should be traders passing through the Post riding them, as well as a few hitched around the Post. Simply mount one, then hitch it. If spotted, either shoot or bribe the witness - if you are too late shoot or bribe the lawmen. Achievements The player is required to tame a Kentucky Saddler to complete the following achievement: Locations A Kentucky Saddler can be caught near Warthington Ranch, south of MacFarlane's Ranch. Kentucky Saddlers tend to traipse around the Cholla Springs area in general, literally around the words "Cholla Springs" and the horse herd icon beneath them. It can also be caught northeast of Armadillo, near Rattlesnake. Additionally, groups of two or more have been spotted in the following locations: * the area around Pike's Basin, west of MacFarlane's Ranch. * on the road running along the river almost directly south of the stagecoach taxi icon at Benedict Point. * running south along the ridge just south of Riley's Charge. * just north of the Hanging Rock * hitched with makeshift saddles or pulling carts around Manzanita Post. * in the forest area directly above 'Tall Trees'. * north from Critchley's Ranch * near the rocky hills just west of Plainview * Manzanita Post is known to have around five available, but taking them is theft for those without high enough honor Losing the Kentucky Saddler If you do lose the Kentucky Saddler but have the deed, all you have to do is use the deed to bring it back. This method is also an easy way to quicksave. If you lose this horse and do not have the deed, you can kill your current horse, wait a little while, and whistle. You will lose 50 honor for killing your horse unless the bandana is equipped. Gallery File:IMG 2798.jpg|Kentucky Saddler without a rider. File:Palomino1.jpg|Another view of Kentucky Saddler at a hitching post. File:Red dead redemption blank.jpg|The exact location of Kentucky Saddler. Category:Horses Category:Redemption animals Category:Animals